Sam
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: A new girl shows up, and Zim might actually consider her a friend, but she has ties with Dib that could get in the way. This summary sucks, the fic is better than the summary. Obey the fist, read the fic. And review too please
1. Introduction

Peggi: Okies, for the records, this is the first Invader Zim fic I've ever written, I hardly get the chance to watch it since Nickelodeon took it off-air, and I've only seen up to the first 9 episodes. So sue me if some of the info is wrong. . .I. . .didn't mean that literally. . .but if you DO sue me, I hope you enjoy the pocket lint you'll get. Since that's all I own. In other words, I don't own Invader Zim. Yes, this will be one of those 'annoying' O.C.-mary-sue things . . . but guess what? THEY'RE FUN TO WRITE! So deal with it, mortals.

Zim: Get on with the fanficion, you moronic pitiful human earth girl!

Legato: Finally someone agrees with me that she's moronic.

Peggi: Both of you shush or I'll lock you in a room filled with cute pink bunnies.

Zim and Legato: (shut up)

Peggi: Enjoy the fic!

**CHAPTER ONE**

It had been a very difficult day for both Zim and Dib. Dib had been very stressed out lately, and Zim was getting tired of his plans _constantly_ being foiled by the . . . human. Zim had just gotten home from school to find GIR sitting on the sofa watching TV, as always. Zim growled slightly and walked up to the TV; there was a young girl on the screen who couldn't possibly have been much older than any of his classmates, and she was being interviewed by a bunch of reporters. Apparently, she was a gamer who had just won a very important tournament of some sort.

Zim didn't care why she was being televised; he shut the TV off and glared at GIR.

"GIR! MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL! Get off of the couch and help me reprogram this new nano-chip I've invented!" he ordered, dragging the robotic. . .dog. . .thingy behind him (a/n: I have no clue what GIR really is. . .so from now on, he shall be a robotic. . .dog. . .thingy, mk?)

For the rest of the night, Zim worked on his new nano-chip. The next day, he made his walk to school, not stopping for anything. When he arrived in Mrs. Bitters' class, Dib was sitting at his desk banging his head on the table top over and over again and so Zim walked up to him.

"Idiot human, is it brain damage you wish for?" Zim asked him, smirking when the boy lifted his head and simply pointed to a clutter of kids in the back.

They were surrounding what had, the day before, been an empty seat. Looking through a small space between two of the human children, Zim could see that someone was sitting at the not-so-empty-anymore desk. He walked up to the crowd quirking an eyebrow and shoving past some of the students in the back of the circle so he could make his way in. The girl who was sitting there was drawing something, but she pulled it away from sight as soon as Zim got there and looked around at the crowd of students.

"Have you nothing better to do then suffocate me with your interest?" the girl asked the students, and they stared at her like she was crazy. "In other words, get away from me. I do not wish to be bothered right now."

They all backed away; accept, of course, for Zim. He stared at her for a while, studying her. She had light blond hair with dark black highlights, icy blue eyes, and a smirk on her face.

"It's rude to stare." She informed Zim.

"You're the annoying TV human, aren't you?" he asked her, recognizing her from the interview GIR had been watching when he came home from school the day before.

"Yeah, I've been on TV before. What of it? Are you another fan looking for an autograph? Because I don't do autographs."

"Feh, I was simply trying to figure out where I had seen you from."

Zim returned to his seat, passing by Dib who was still banging his head on his desk, which made Zim stare at him with his head tilted slightly. Mrs. Bitters began her lecture on . . . something; Zim wasn't really sure, and finally it was time for recess. Zim walked out, avoiding the children, and sat down on the steps, pulling out what looked like a laptop only very small, and began designing a new air craft for himself after GIR ruined his last one. When he looked up, he saw Dib sitting on the bench kicking at the dirt below him.

'Heh, pitiful earth worm with no friends.' Zim thought to himself, smirking. Then, realization hit. 'Wait just a minute . . . why isn't he trying to make me miserable!' Zim was suddenly a bit unsettled. Normally the Dib human would be tormenting him, and yet for the past fifteen minutes, Zim had been left completely alone!

Zim looked back up and saw Dib staring at a piece of paper, a worried expression on his face. Just then, the new girl walked up to him and sat down. Zim couldn't hear what they were saying, but lip-read as much as he could. The girl had asked him what was wrong and he showed her the piece of paper that he was holding. She set it down on the table next to the bench and pulled Dib into a hug. Zim gagged at the sight, and when the whistle blew for them all to go back inside, Zim ran up to the table Dib had been at. When Dib had rushed off to class, he had abandoned the piece of paper. Zim looked at it, and an evil smirk crossed his face.

"So, the Dib-human failed his test." The only noise on the playground was the maniacal laughing of Zim, who had just found the ultimate black-mail on his rival.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

Peggi: okay well just for those of you who might have noticed, I am revising a lot of parts to this fic because of errors, so if you find any, please let me know. As far as the fic goes, in future chapters there will be references to parts of other animes, for example: Duel Monsters from Yu-Gi-Oh! will be mentioned at one point. For those of you who don't watch those animes, fear not, because explanations will be given at the end of the chapter.

Please leave a review for me, especially for corrections. Thankies!


	2. Blackmail

**CHAPTER TWO**

Zim walked back into class with a HUGE grin on his face; a grin that he could not hide.

"What are _you_ so happy about?" Dib asked him, suspiciously.

"Ooooooh nothing, pitiful earth scum. Instead of worrying about _me_, shouldn't you be _studying_?" Zim couldn't hold back a slight giggle. "Shouldn't you be studying MATH?" Zim burst out laughing as Dib's eyes widened slightly, and the amused alien walked back to his seat as Mrs. Bitters approached the front of the class.

"Class, earlier this morning, I wasn't able to introduce the newest appendage to the pool of WORTHLESS students. Sitting in the back of the room is Samantha, and she will be joining us for the remainder of the term. She doesn't talk during class. LEARN FROM HER. Now, today's lesson will be about the Judas Cradle. Does anyone know what that is?"

Dib raised his hand

"Dib?"

"Um . . . isn't that a torture device from the Middle Ages?"

". . . Yes. . ."

Thus, the lesson ensued. Zim had fallen asleep on his desk and was creating a puddle of drool on the desk top when the lunch bell rang. Zim eagerly walked into the cafeteria, not wanting to eat the . . . DISGUSTING human food, but glad to get out of class. He sat down, alone, at a table, when someone spun him around by the shoulders.

"How did you find out?"

It was Dib.

"Find . . . WHAT . . . out?" Zim asked, trying to be as mysterious as possible.

"About my math test. How did you find out?"

"You left the paper on the table. Perhaps I should show . . . THE WORLD! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

". . . Please Zim. . .I'll . . . Zim you don't understand. I haven't shown my father yet."

Zim began laughing again "You haven't shown your father! We took this test last WEEK! . . . I got an A." Zim bragged.

"Zim, my father would KILL me if he knew I failed a test. I'll make you a deal. If you hand me back my paper, I promise I won't bother you anymore. I swear I won't try to tell the world that you're a . . . you know. An alien."

Zim put a gloved hand to his chin in thought. . . "Well . . . ok then." He said, handing the piece of paper he was holding to Dib.

"Oh, and Zim. Thank you.". . . He began laughing hysterically "for being so easy! Now that I have my paper back, you don't have any blackmail on me! and I WILL tell the world that you're an alien!" Dib tore up his paper for assurance and let the many pieces fall to the floor.

Zim watched the papers fall to the floor, and with much calmness, spoke "Yeah. I guess your inferior brain isn't inferior . . . you really beat me this time. . ." he looked back up to meet Dib's eyes, and had a hint of laughter in them. "Too bad that wasn't your failed test, though."

"Huh?" Dib suddenly turned pale

"THOSE were the notes you took this morning in class that I snatched off your desk to copy. THIS," he pulled out a piece of folded paper from his pocket, just enough for Dib to see, and then shoved it back in "is your failed test. I figured you, being so INFERIOR, would try something STUPID like this. So I didn't give you your test. Just for assurance."

Dib glared at Zim, and hatred ran through his veins. "You . . . you TRICKED ME!"

Suddenly, there was a bunch of 'wow's and 'awsome's from around the room. Zim and Dib looked up to see a crowd around Samantha, who was holding some cards in her hand. Interested in what the importance of these . . ._ cards_ . . . were, Zim approached the table, walking past the infuriated Dib.

"What's going on?" he asked Torque, dumbfounded

"Samantha's showing us her duel monster's cards" he explained

"Duel . . . Monsters?" Zim repeated in question, causing Samantha to look up.

"You mean you've never heard of Duel Monsters?" she asked him, receiving a head shake of 'no'. "Dungeon Dice Monsters?" again, 'no'. "Do you even know who Yugi is?" he stared at her strangely.

"What is this . . . Dungeon Dueling Dice Monsters you speak of? And what's a . . . Yugi?"

The comment earned him looks from everyone in the crowd.

"YOU don't know about DUEL MONSTERS! OR Yugi!" one of the students asked him.

Suddenly, Zim realized his mistake. Apparently, these strange people and this . . . monster game were popular amongst his peers, and if he didn't think of something quick, his cover might be blown!

"Um . . . of course I know about them! I was just TESTING!"

They fell for it; they nodded and returned their attention to Samantha and her cards. He returned to his table where Dib was no longer glaring, but still present.

"She's the world champion. Crowned Queen of Games. Not that YOU'D know. I guess on YOUR planet, they don't have Duel Monsters." Dib was now glaring at him again.

Zim 'hmph'ed, and began walking outside. "Remember, Dib-human. I'M the one who has YOUR failed test. I wouldn't try my patience."

**END!**

Peggi: I don't own the Judas Cradle, and for those of you, who DON'T know what it is, and are interested, just ask. I'd be glad to explain it. I just thought it sounded like something Mrs. Bitters would talk about . . . it's so. . .morbid!

Samantha: Why was I hardly in this chapter!

Peggi: I'm gradually introducing your character, you twit.

Samantha: . . . oh yeah. . .

Dib: And WHY did you let Zim TRICK me like that!

Peggi: Part of the plot . . .Okies, reviews are greatly appreciated. I have low self-esteem for this fic.


	3. Call me Sam

Peggi-Yey for updates! I didn't think I'd get the third chapter up so soon. I really appreciate the reviews . Okies R&R, chapter three of 'Sam' (starts chapter)

**CHAPTER THREE**

After skool let out, Zim walked quickly out. He was running out of supplies, and needed to go into town. He pulled out a small device from his pocket and pushed a button. A small screen appeared on it, and on the screen, GIR was on the couch, downing a chocolate-bubble gum milkshake.

"GIR, I'm going into town. Get here IMMEDIATELY. . .and don't bring the DISGUSTING milkshake.

No sooner had GIR appeared from out of no where, did Zim feel someone tapping on his shoulder.

"SPIES!" Zim screamed, turning around to see Samantha, quirking an eyebrow and giggling a bit.

"Spies? I'm certainly no spy, and even if I was, I doubt I'd go right up to my suspect. You're Zim, right?"

". . . who wants to know?"

"Me. you don't know what duel monsters is, right?"

". . ."

"Well, I thought we could hang out for a while, and I could teach you. Maybe we could go to the mall?"

". . .I don't think so. I have. . .er. . .um. . .chores to do."

"chores? Wow, you're the only person I've _ever_ met who turned down a trip to the mall. But. . .I guess if you don't want to then. . ." she let her voice trail off.

Zim realized yet another error. If he turned down this. . . 'mall' trip, then she might suspect that he wasn't human. And unlike Dib, she had TV access.

"Perhaps I will go to this. . . '_mall_' with you." He said, wishing that he didn't have to.

"Okay!" she smiled, and then looked down at GIR "OH WHAT A CUTE PUPPY! IS HE YOURS?!" she asked, pretty much glomping him.

"Um. . .yeah, whatever." Zim said walking off.

Once they were at the mall, Zim instantly felt sick to his stomach. He was completely _surrounded_ by humans!

"I figured we could grab something to eat and talk about dueling. . .and maybe buy some toys from the pet store for GIR." She said, pulling out a wallet filled with credit cards.

'apparently being famous on this planet has financial benefits. . .' Zim thought to himself.

GIR went off to the Kidz-Play-Place while Zim and Samantha sat down. Zim had told Samantha that he wasn't hungry, so she was the only one with food. Of course, she ordered enough food for herself to feed them both! Zim tried _very_ hard not to turn away when he saw the girl eating the. . . 'cheeseburger' that she was gorging herself with. By the time they left the food court, Samantha had completely explained this card game that she was famous for, and Zim found it difficult to keep himself awake. Next, Samantha dragged him off to a book store. They had just found a nice table and were reading up on the Ranma ½ mangas when Zim reached across the table and something fell out of his pocket.

"What's this?" Samantha asked, picking it up.

"Permission slip for the field trip. I'm not going on the trip." Zim replied

"Oh. Okay. Want me to throw it away?"

"Sure, whatever." Zim said, returning to his manga ". . .CHAROLOTTE CUP!!!"

Samantha looked up at him and giggled at his reaction. After they had spent a good hour in the book store, it was time to get GIR and go home. As they walked down the sidewalk to Zim's house, they talked about how annoying Mrs. Bitters was. Finally, they reached his lair.

"Okay, bye now." Zim said, rushing off.

"Bye Zim." Samantha replied.

"Bye Samantha." He returned

"Call me Sam." Was the last thing he heard before closing the door, pushing


	4. Misconception

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"I like her!" GIR squealed, bouncing around

"GIR, cut it out. We have much work to do. Spending the evening with that. . .DISGUSTING, FILTHY. . ." Zim got into one of his uncontrollable rants, and when he was finally finished with his insults, he finished his sentence "she slowed down our mission for today."

Zim dragged GIR off to the lab below the house, and they began working on yet another air craft. He fell asleep in his lab, and the next morning, he awoke to his alarm clock. He groggily walked into the kitchen to find GIR happily cooking pancakes.

"Ugh. . .not pancakes again. . ."

"But these are SPECIALLLLLLLLLL pancakes." GIR smiled at him

". . .'special' pancakes?"

"Yep! It's got chocolate chips in the mix! Sam gave me the recipe!" GIR went back to making the food.

"Chocolate chips, huh? I guess I could try them. . ."

GIR handed him a plate, his eyes watery.

"What are YOU crying about?" Zim asked, taking the plate and stuffing a bite into his mouth

"You've never eaten my cooking!" GIR grabbed Zim up in a huge hug and squeezed him until the alien pried himself free

"FOOL! Don't EVER do that AGAIN!" Zim yelled, straightening his clothes out again.

As Zim walked out the door, he saw GIR with black material. . .inhaling it. . .

". . .GIR. . .what are you doing?"

"Nooooooothing."

"What is that?"

"This?" GIR handed over the black sweater, and Zim took it; it looked. . .familiar. . . "I took it from Sam!" GIR said proudly

Zim dropped the sweater immediately "GIR!!! You brought that filthy humans CLOTHING into our LAIR?!" Zim looked down at his hands and just imagined the germs that were covering his gloves.

GIR grabbed up the sweater and began inhaling again, but Zim grabbed it from him. "cut that OUT!" he yelled at the dog. . .robot. . .thing. "I will have to return this to her now, if I don't, she'll come back here to get it. GIR don't EVER take ANYTHING from those HUMANS again, do you understand?!"

GIR nodded and Zim walked out, frustrated. He mumbled under his breath about how 'GIR would be the fall of their mission' and plotted more evilness against Dib. Zim looked down at the sweater in his hands, and unintentionally lifted it up to eye-level. He studied it for a few seconds and then smelled the fabric. It smelled faintly of lavender and vanilla. . .such a surprisingly heavenly scent. Zim was almost entranced, smelling the sweater, that he walked right into a pole. He stood up and heard some voices from around the corner. He quickly hid himself in a bush when he realized one of the voices belonged to Dib.

"NOW I remember why I love you so much." Dib said to one of the other people

Zim was almost positive he was talking to Gaz, but held back a yelp of shock and surprise when he saw Dib walking by, standing side by side with Sam, Gaz playing with Game Slave, as always.

As they walked past, Zim tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"the Dib human is in love with Sam?"

he walked out of the bushes after they had long since passed by and, stunned, walked to school. He could understand if Dib loved someone, but if anyone liked him in return. . .Zim shivered at this thought. He would have to think of this later, right now, he had to get to school. When he arrived, the bell to go inside hadn't rung just yet, and he walked to the trees and sat down in the shade. He looked around and saw Dib sitting by himself, glaring at Zim but. . .he had a smirk on his face. At first, it was easy to ignore Dib, but then his curiosity got the better of him, and he walked up to him.

"What are YOU smirking about?"

"Heh, wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Dib teased, and then looked slightly down "Is that Sam's sweater?!"

"Huh?" Zim looked down to the sweater that was still in his hands. "That's none of your business." He replied

"Give it to me! How did you get it in the first place?!" he asked, grabbing the sweater away.

"I didn't STEAL it, if that's what you think. Why would it matter to YOU anyway?"

"It just does. Don't ever take anything of hers again, you got it?"

Zim smirked and was about to say something just as Sam walked up to them.

"Something wrong?" she asked them.

"He had your sweater. I got it back for you." Dib replied, handing it to her.

"Thanks Dibie-kins."

Zim snickered a little bit "dibbie-kins?"

"Got a problem with the nickname I gave to him?" Sam asked, calmly

". . .no. . ."

"Good. Kay guys, Gaz is gonna teach me some new stuff for Game Slave so I'll see you guys in class."

"bye." Zim said

Dib handed her the sweater and she hugged him goodbye, and Zim glared at Dib.

"So, what horrible thing did you threaten her with to get her to play along with your game?" Zim asked him

"Game? What game?" Dib asked, honestly.

"Popular TV people liking YOU? Which reminds me. I need a new telescope. You have one. In other words. . .gimmie!"

"What makes you think I'd give you my telescope?"

"Because I have your test. And if you don't do what I say, I will show EVERYONE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Go ahead. I'm not scared anymore."

Zim smirked, pulling the folded piece of paper out from his pocket and unfolded it, walking off, preparing to show EVERYONE on the playground, and after school, he would go to the Dib-humans house and show his father. He was certain that before it came to that, Dib would stop him. He glanced down at the paper and stopped walking, letting it fall to the floor.

"Is there a problem, Zim?" Dib asked him, trying hard not to laugh.

". . . . ." Zim couldn't even form words. His perfect blackmail. RUINED!!!!!!!!

**END**

Peggi-Da dun dun DUUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! Lolz. I'm sure you could tell that this chapter took me a whole 10 minutes to type lolz. Sry it's short and not very interesting. But I am working with dead plot-bunnies here. Please review and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon


	5. Why is she Crying?

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Zim stood there in complete horror. How could this happen?!

"Th-the permission slip?! How could. . .but I don't understand!"

suddenly, it all made sense to him. When the paper had fallen out of his pocket the evening before, Sam had thrown it away for him. He thought that the permission slip for the field trip was what had fallen out, and had completely forgotten that it could have been the test. . .

"What's wrong? Loose the permission slip? You should really be more careful. . .you should really check things before you throw them away. You _might_ just throw the wrong thing away." Dib teased him.

Zim glared at him with little flames in his eyes. "I WILL get revenge for. . .wait. . .how did you know it was thrown away?"

"Think about it, Zim. You're the one who said _I _was the inferior being. Just _think_." Dib pulled a black. . ._thing_ out of his pocket. "oh, and Zim. I'd like to introduce you to my _latest_ purchase. It's a device that I will use TO PROVE THAT YOU'RE AN ALIEN!!!"

"Huh?" Zim looked at the object and was blinded momentarily by a bright flash. "AH! MY EYES! I CAN'T SEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Zim ran around in circles until he felt someone tackle him to the ground.

Dib pulled at his disguise. He wouldn't let Zim get away THIS time! Zim felt the hair on his disguise slowly coming off, and he had to act quickly. Suddenly, he heard a student scream "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" and knew that soon, there would be a clutter of students surrounding them, and every last one of them would realize that Zim was an alien if Dib pulled off the disguise.

"Give up, Zim! You know I've won!"

"I'll. . .never. . .give. . .UP!" Zim screamed, shoving Dib off.

Whatever Dib had used to blind him was slowly wearing off, and he could see Dib, but he was blurry. Zim debated fighting or trying to get away, but then he heard mrs bitters speaking.

"Is there a problem here?"

"No, I was just helping Zim fix his hair." Dib lied.

Zim could pretty much SEE Dib glaring at him, even with his blurred vision. The bell rang, and in a way, Zim was thankful. Dib had almost succeeded that time. Zim would have to be more careful from now on.

"Today we will be studying the polar ice caps. Does anyone know what would happen to the human population if the ice caps melted all at once?"

". . ."

"We'd be doomed. Doomed doomed DOOMED!"

It took forever for the recess bell to ring that day, or at least it seemed like it. As they were walking out of the class, Sam ran up to Zim.

"Hey. What's up Zim?" she asked.

"What do _you_ want?" Zim asked her, trying to walk a bit faster.

She picked up her speed also. "Nothing. I just wanted to apologize for what Dibie-kins did this morning. Sometimes he can be so. . .weird."

"Hmph."

"So, anyway, do you want to hang out?"

"Why would I want to 'hang out' with you? I know what you did."

"Huh?"

"There was only ONE way Dib could have known about you throwing away the wrong paper. You knew what it was, didn't you?" Zim asked, stopping to face her.

"Zim. . .me and Dib, we're a team. I couldn't let you get him into trouble. I'm sorry. I was going to ask you for the paper before we said goodbye, but when you dropped it, I opened it, and figured it would be much easier to just ask you about it and. . .see, I knew you'd put the permission slip in there too and I thought that you'd think you dropped the wrong. . .um. . .the _right_ paper and-"

". . .that. . .didn't. . .make ANY sense. . ."

"Can we just forget about it? In class I talked to Dib about this morning and I think that maybe he should stop saying you're an alien and you should stop trying to get him into trouble. Why does he think you're an alien, anyway?"

"Right whatever." Zim hadn't been listening to anything she said, and walked off, leaving her standing there.

Gaz walked up to her. "Hey Sam, I learned a new move. Wanna see?"

"Sure!"

the girls walked to the deserted side of the playground, away from the other children and the noise. About half way through recess, Dib walked up to them. Zim was sitting by the tree, watching him. . .glaring. . .well, Zim was actually spying on Dib, plotting against him.

That was when a limo pulled up to the school. Zim watched as a teenager with jet black hair stepped out and walked up to Dib, Gaz, and Sam. She pulled Sam aside, and the two walked over to the limo and the older girl handed Sam a small package. Sam walked back to Gaz and Dib and tossed the package on the ground and fell to her knees crying. Zim had hardly ever seen Gaz put down her game slave, but she quickly discarded it and she and Dib began hugging Sam to comfort her. Zim _had_ to know what was going on.

He had seen humans cry before, but never really understood it. All he knew, was that humans were weak, and he could use this against them when he destroyed the planet. He didn't even realize he had left the tree when he heard his own voice.

"Why is she crying?"

**END CHAPTER!!!**

Peggi-Yey! Another update! I'm so proud of me! For those of you who have reviewed, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!! (hands out cookies, pocky, and donuts) and those of you who HAVEN'T reviewed (pulls out bazooka) I suggest you do so right now.

NonReviewyPeople-(review)


	6. Stupid Presents, Stupid Parents

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Go away, Zim." Dib replied.

Zim glared and 'hmph'ed, but began to walk away.

"It's my parent's. . ." Sam said

Zim turned back around. "Your. . .parents?" he repeated

"Yeah." She wiped away a few tears. "My parents. See, tomorrow is my birthday, and they gave me this present."

". . .And?"

"and instead of being _normal_ parents, they're away on some trip. They say they're working, but they're not. I know where they are. They're in Hawaii having fun. They think that they can just send me nice things and then forget all about me. they haven't actually seen me on my birthday since I turned five. . .come to think of it, I hardly see them at all."

"So why do you need your parents to be happy?"

". . .Zim, you're so. . .weird. I mean, isn't there any point in your life where you're glad you have parents who care about you?"

Dib laughed slightly at that comment "I told you Sam, Zim doesn't have parents. He's an alien."

"Dib, stop it." She ordered, giving a stern look to him.

"I have no use for parents. They mean nothing to me." Zim replied.

The bell to go back inside rang, and they all began to walk off. Zim picked up the package and handed it to Sam.

"You forgot this."

She shrugged her shoulders "it's probably something stupid anyway. You can have it if you want. Maybe you'll like it."

When they got back in class, Dib walked up to Zim before mrs bitters came into the room. "Zim. . .what's that?"

"It's the present Sam gave me. now go away. I must investigate the contents of this package. AWAY!"

Dib glared at him as he began to unwrap the present. It was a fairly small box, and Zim was a bit shocked when he saw what was inside. The first item was a magazine. The cover read 'The Truth is out There'.

He didn't have time to look at the rest, because class had begun again. Zim wasn't really sure what the lesson was about, because he couldn't get his mind off of the magazine. Why would Sam's parent's buy her a magazine about paranormal events?

Dib wasn't really sure what the lesson was about, because he was busy glaring at Zim and loathing him greatly.

Sam wasn't really sure what the lesson was about, because she was busy working on one of her sketches in her notebook. One of them was of two people on the beach, sunbathing while a girl that looked oddly familiar was standing behind them with a machine gun and a talk-bubble that read 'die parents die! Muahahahahaha!' (me: heh, wonder who the people in the picture were lolz) and the other sketch, she was working on.

The lunch bell rang, finally. Zim was walking out the door when he tripped over something. . .or should I say _someone_. He glared at Dib, who had been the one to trip him. He picked the box back up and walked away, too angry to deal with it at the moment. He went outside and tried to contact GIR. He had considered going home for lunch so he could create a machine that would cause the earth to implode, but his idea was a bit ruined when Sam walked up to him.

"So, what did they give me?"

"A stupid magazine about paranormal junk. Not like any of _that_ is real." He said, tossing the magazine out of the box and onto the ground.

"Riiiight." She replied, picking up the magazine and shoving it in her book bag. "I might read this later." She explained.

The next thing he saw in the box was a black shirt with a skull on the front. Zim took it out and examined it, looking to Sam to see if she wanted it.

"Nah, not interested."

"I'll throw it away later." Zim replied, placing it on the ground next to the box.

He reached in and pulled out the next item. A pair of lacy pink girls underwear. . .which he quickly tossed to the ground. He looked up at Sam who was slightly blushing.

"Pink. .. yech. . .I _hate_ pink. . ." she said, trying to hide the slight embarrassment.

He reached in, LOOKING this time, and pulled out the last item in the box. It was a letter.

"What's it say?" Sam asked Zim.

"Uh. . .it says 'Dear Samantha. Sorry we missed your birthday again this year, sweetie. We had to attend something important that came up. Hopefully, you can enjoy your gifts until we can see you again. Are you having fun at your new school? We saw that you won another tournament while we were watching TV. Congrats. Your father and I thought you might enjoy another one of those paranormal magazines. Heavens knows Dib doesn't have enough. (honey, the two of you should really find a 'normal' hobby) Your father and I have much to get done today, so I will have to say goodbye. All our love –Mom and Dad'. THAT'S it?

Sam sighed and began walking back inside.

"Yeah. That's what they do _every_ year. I think they have the letter photo copied or something and just re-write it with some stuff changed around a little."

". . .you're just like him, aren't you?"

"Like who?"

"The Dib-hum. . .I mean Dib."

". . ."

"You're looking for aliens, aren't you?"

"Yeah. One day I want to be a paranormal investigator. Ever since I was. . .well, ever since I could remember, I've wanted to meet a real live alien or a ghost or. . ._something_. I could learn so much from them. I mean, think about it, Zim. Somewhere right now on another planet there could be aliens, watching over us through microchips or something that are planted on Earth."

"Or. . .they could be trying to destroy Earth." Zim suggested, having fun with this

'Heh! She has no idea that I'm even an alien! She's so stupid!'

"Dib thinks that the aliens are trying to destroy our planet. But I bet if I ever met an alien, he'd be really sweet. . .maybe a little hot-headed, but still really sweet."

"Hey Sam, what if I told you that I-"

The bell to go back inside rang, and his sentence was cut off.

"What was that?" she asked him

". . .huh? what are you talking about? I said nothing."

She giggled and then walked off. "You're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

**END CHAPTER!!!**

Peggi: Yey! I got new reviews, guys! Mk, here's my responses to the reviews since I have nothing better to waste my life with then responding to them

The Maine Coon Cat-Yeah, definite possibilities of a Zim & Sam friendship. Lots of barriers so far, not to mention the ones in the future. . .but hey, it could work

Eevee Goddess of Light-Adding the Charolotte Cup as well as Yugioh into this fic. . .only something that I, the Insane Authoress would do (lightning flashes in the background). . .wow. . .(is mesmurized by the lightning). . .oh yeah. . .you should consider tying your Yamis up before you review. Works for me

Eax M. Attalos-One of my teachers once scared me into passing a class as well. . .I hate it when teachers do that. Zim was sneaky, true that, but sadly, his plans were kapooied. . .oh well. . .

Resa and Harmony-YES I WANT MY SHUN LEMON AND I WANT IT NOW!. . .ahem. . .To clear up your confusion, no Zim doesn't have a crush on Sam. At this point, I have a fear of rabid Zim fangirls attacking me for having him like my OC. . .perhaps in the future when I am more brave and have weapons with which to defend myself. (pulls out pocket watch) (swings it slowly) you WILL give me the Shun fic before my birthday. . .you WILL (tackles) or else! BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!

Lerisia-Okay, who let Peggi get into the sugar again?

Tea-Peggi J. Crawford, I am surprised.

Peggi-. . .

Tea-All of this chaos going on and you DIDN'T invite me?

Peggi-. . .sorry Tea. . .(hands her sugar)

both girls-(eat the sugar)

Sam-(ends the fic)


	7. Superior Race?

Peggi-Two things. 1) I redid this chapter since for some weird reason the chapter repeated twice O.o and 2) I might not be able to update for a few days since I'll be working on other fics, working on my site, and the dreaded school re-opens on Tuesday. Okies, enjoy chapter 7.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Zim walked into class and took his seat. He didn't really pay much attention to mrs bitters, because he was too busy thinking.

'Stupid girl. She thinks that she will be a paranormal investigator?! Some alien detective _she'll_ be, when she's talking to an alien and doesn't even know it! INFERIOR human race!'

Dib was sitting down, mumbling to himself about how he should sneak into Zim's house while he was sleeping, so that he could get the necessary footage to send into 'Mysterious Mysteries' and prove once and for all that Zim was, in fact, an alien. He had thought about this plan over and over, and suddenly. . .something interesting came to him. Now if only he could get Sam to go along with it. . .he would have _her_ sneak into Zim's house so that if she got caught, maybe she could trick Zim into thinking she wasn't there to spy on him, but just to say hi or visit.

'Yes, I will have her sneak in, take pictures, and prove once and for all that Zim IS AN ALIEN!!!'

Dib looked around the room to see that everyone was staring at him strangely.

"Did. . .I just say that out loud?"

one of the random girls in class nodded her head 'yes', and Dib sank into his chair.

'well, that just ruined things.' Dib thought, sulking into his chair and pouting.

After class had ended, everyone ran out of the school to freedom. Almost as soon as everyone got outside a light drizzle began to come down. Zim shivered, remembering 'the wettening', which was the last time he had seen rain.

"Hey Zim. Something the matter?"

Zim turned around to see Sam, Dib, and Gaz, walking out the doors.

"They don't HAVE rain on his home planet."

Gaz had already begun to walk off, playing her game slave and holding on tightly to her umbrella.

"Come on Sam." Dib ordered

"Um. . .actually I think I'll walk home with Zim."

". . .but. . ._WHY_?!" Dib asked, not sure why ANYONE would want to spend time with. . .an alien. . .

"Dib, stop being so weird. I'll see you at home."

Dib glared at Zim "I don't trust you, Zim, and if you hurt her, I _will_ kill you."

Zim smirked as Dib walked off, and then looked out at the rain. He really didn't want to go out in it, because it would burn his skin. Sam walked out into the rain.

"Well, aren't you coming?"

"Um . . .in a minute. . ." he had no choice. He had to walk out.

He was able to handle it for a few seconds, but then he felt pain as the rain literally burned at his skin like acid.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he ran back to his spot under the awning and breathed heavily, grateful that the pain was going away.

He had closed his eyes for a few seconds and felt a hand over his, and his eyes shot open.

"You know, if you can't handle the rain, you could have just said something." She teased. "I don't have an umbrella so if you want, I'll wait with you until the rain stops."

He thought about that for a second, but then walked to the other side of the awning, away from her.

"No. go away, I want no one."

"You want me to go away? Are you sure you don't want me to wait with you? You might get bored."

Zim had to get rid of her. He walked up to her and pushed her down. "I SAID I DON'T WANT YOU TO STAY! NOW GO!" he yelled.

She stood up, angry, and walked down the stairs.

"You know, maybe people would accept you more if you stopped acting like such a jerk!"

"Jerk?! what's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

she began walking away, but turned back to answer "_You're_ supposed to be the _superior _race, so _you_ figure it out on your own!"

"superior race. . .HEY WAIT A MINUTE! SAM COME BACK HERE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'SUPERIOR RACE'?!"

she was walking, and she wasn't turning back. Zim couldn't run after her because of the rain, and she knew it. Zim pulled something out of his pocket and a screen with GIR appeared on it.

"GIR, I'm at the human skool. Come and get me. use the new craft I built. AND LEAVE THE MILKSHAKE AT HOME!!!"

GIR nodded and the screen went black.

That evening, Zim spent hours down in his lab, but he wasn't working on anything, he was thinking.

'What did she mean by 'superior race'? does she think I'm an alien? And why did Sam tell Dib that she'd see him at home? Is she living in their house? And why is she being so nice to me when she is the Dib-human's mate?" Zim sighed.

Zim decided to go to bed, and with much trouble, slipped into a light sleep. He awoke early the next morning, just before dawn, and walked into the kitchen. It was so early, that even GIR was still sleeping. He walked over to the backpack that he had tossed next to the sofa when he had gotten home from school the day before. He unzipped it and pulled something out, and then laid down on the sofa. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, and he awoke to see GIR smiling over him, his usual much-too-hyper-and-happy-for-the-morning attitude, as usual.

"Ooooo. . .what's that?" GIR asked, tugging at the shirt Zim was wearing over his other clothes.

Zim looked down and then back at GIR. "nothing. How much time do I have before I must go to. . .skool?" he asked.

"You have two hours! I'm gonna eat ice cream!" GIR informed him, headed towards the kitchen.

"Two hours. . ." Zim repeated, quietly. 'It must be just near dawn then.'

He removed the black shirt with the skull on the front, and put it on the table, and then began working. He had a lot to do, and a lot to plan, and he only had two hours to do it all. This would be his greatest and hopefully most successful invention yet. And he _wouldn't_ let Dib ruin this one. . .

**END CHAPTER!!!**

Peggi-Da Dun Dun DUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zim-That was random. . .

Peggi- Yep

Dib-. . .what is he plotting? Is he going to try and kill me (paranoid look)

Peggi-You know. . .I hadn't thought about that. . .thanks for the idea!

Dib-NO!!!

Peggi-I'm just kidding. I wouldn't let him kill you off.

Dib-(sigh of relief)

Peggi-In _this_ fic, anyway.

Dib-O.O

Peggi-. . .you're too easy. Ahem. . .thankies for the reviews so far, and please keep on reviewing, and I'll keep updating

Zim-Don't bother reviewing. She'll update anyway.

Peggi-(pours a bucket of water over him)

Zim-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (runs in circles)

Peggi-When in fear, when in doubt. Run in circles, scream and shout.

Zim-(glaring) Not. . .funny. . .

Peggi-Okies well I'd better end this before one of us gets killed.

Zim-Namely YOU.

Peggi-(gulp) okies bye everyone!


	8. Beginning of the Project

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Zim ran to school that morning because his newest project had taken more than the two hours, and he would inevitably be late for school because of it. The bell had just run when he ran into the classroom, almost crashing right into Mrs. Bitters' desk.

"You're late, Zim." Mrs. Bitters informed him

"Yes I was. . .um. . .going to the bathroom."

". . .well next time don't take so long. Before you came in, we were discussing black holes and how they will eventually suck us all in." Mrs. Bitters went into her normal daily speech about doom.

"What's with the bag?" Dib asked Zim, poking carefully at the bag that was sitting on his desk with a ruler.

Zim quickly pulled it away from him and stuck his tongue out "it's none of your business." He replied.

Dib growled slightly at this response, but went back to his desk. about half an hour into the class, Mrs. Bitters announced a project. It would be a science project on the planets in the solar system. They were to get into groups of three.

Zim knew that Dib would pair himself off with Sam, but being stuck with Dib wasn't so bad. He walked to he back of the class towards Sam's desk. she looked up for her notebook where she was sketching, and closed it, glaring at Zim.

"You're presence is not wanted in this area of the classroom, and before I resort to violence, I suggest you leave. _Now_, Zim."

He just stared at her. "Right, whatever. I require two others in order to fulfill the project requirement and I thought that-"

Dib shoved Zim out of the way and sat down across from Sam. "We already _have_ a third member of this group, Zim."

"What? Where?" Zim asked, looking around the classroom and saw Torque walking up to Dib and Sam.

Zim hissed slightly as he walked away, loathing Dib to his very core. He had never hated Dib more than he hated him right now. He walked back to his desk and quickly glanced at the bag sitting next to his seat, before looking around the room for two partners. He didn't have to look long, before he made a decision. Keef and one of the random rejects that was walking up to Keef. Zim smirked and walked past Dib and Sam, trying to be as spiteful as possible, since he found a group to work with.

His plans of showing off this fact didn't go so well, considering the fact that while he was walking, he wasn't looking down, therefore, failed to notice when Dib stuck his foot out and tripped him. Zim stayed on the floor for a few seconds, praying that his contacts wouldn't fall out, and when he realized that they were still securely in place, he stood. His entire class was laughing at him, but that was the least of his worries. Now, he was angry. He stood back up and glared at the entire class. Everyone laughed at him, and his glaring only made it worse.

"I guess ALIENS have bad balance." Dib teased.

"Only because YOU TRIPPED ME!!!" Zim screamed at him.

"Tripped? I did not!" Dib retorted.

The class had finally stopped laughing, and as Zim continued to walk towards Keef and the random reject. He sat down, and glared at Dib every now and then, not really paying attention to his partners.

"What do _you_ think, Zim?" Keef asked.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah, sure. Whatever." Zim replied, not really caring what they were talking about.

Class passed very quickly, and it was about five minutes until the bell rang to go to recess and Zim had fallen asleep. He awoke to see Keef and the random reject, who's name he learned to be Ryan, drawing all of the planets in sparkly silver pens on black paper, and yawned, turning to glare at Dib some more, when he noticed that Dib and Sam weren't working at all. Their partner, Torque, was doing all of the work, surprisingly, and Dib and Sam were giggling and passing notes back and forth, every now and then glancing up to make sure Mrs. Bitters wasn't looking.

'They're going to fail if they don't do some work. Heh, they'll ALSO fail if I tell Mrs. Bitters they're passing notes and letting Torque do all of the work. . .'

Zim walked up to the front of the room, and glanced back at Dib, who suddenly had a very bad feeling about what was about to happen.

**END!!!!**

Peggi-Bwahaha! Fear the cliffhanger!!! (sigh) I miss middle school and elementary school when we used to have recess. _Actually_, in middle school I believe they call it 'break', same diff, right? Since skool starts up again tomorrow, I doubt I'll be able to update often, but I'll try! Please review!!! The plot bunnies need to be fed.


	9. Surprise!

**CHAPTER NINE**

Dib didn't know what Zim was going to do, but he knew that it would somehow involve getting him into trouble somehow. Zim smirked when Mrs. Bitters turned to him.

"Yes, what do you want _now_, Zim?" she asked, a bit irritated.

Zim turned back to Dib, smirking, but noticed Sam was staring at him. This was his chance to get the Dib-human into trouble, but he would also get Sam into trouble.

'Hurry up and stop wasting my time." Mrs. Bitters glared down at Zim.

Dib looked down at the letter in his hand, realizing what was going on. He looked at the container of glitter on a nearby table and grabbed it. Without a second thought, he took off the lid and dropped it; silver sparkles spilled over the floor.

"Dib! Go get a mop from the broom closet and clean up this mess." Mrs. Bitters ordered.

"Yes, Mrs. Bitters."

Dib hoped this had distracted Zim, but then he heard the alien speak.

"Mrs. Bitters, I wanted to know if. . .um. . ." then his voice became squeaky "how many moons does the sun have?"

Mrs. Bitters raised an eyebrow at Zim. "none. Now get back to work so you can be educated on how _insignificant _you are in the universe."

Zim nodded and sighed. That _had _to be the worst job of covering up for himself that he'd done. But that was the least of his worries. _Why_ had he covered up? He glanced at the bag sitting on his desk and sighed again.

The recess bell rang, and everyone hurried outside, Zim carrying his bag. Dib ran up to Zim, stopping him from walking.

"Why didn't you get me into trouble?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zim retorted.

"I know very well that you were going to tell Mrs. Bitters that me and Sam weren't working. I've never seen you back down before today, Zim."

"Fine, next time I'll get you into trouble." Zim walked past Dib, up to Sam, who was surrounded by her classmates.

As Zim approached them, he heard that they were talking about an announcement some 'anime' station had made about her birthday, and they were asking her questions.

"Wow, do the TV people give you things since you're famous?"

"Why are your parents making you come to school on your birthday?"

"Can you fire your parents?"

"can you fire Mrs. Bitters?"

Sam was ignoring everyone's questions and trying not to die of boredom,, when she felt someone pull her out of the crowd. No one followed her since it had been Zim who pulled her away, and they didn't dare intentionally go near the _reject_, Zim.

"If you continue to bother me like this, Zim, I won't be held accountable for my actions."

"I. . .just wanted to say. . .happy birthday. . ." Zim said, lowering his eyes.

". . .oh. . .well, thanks. You are the only one besides Gaz and Dib to actually say that. . .everyone else is more interested in bothering me with questions. . ."

"I wanted to ask you something." He said.

"What?"

"What did you mean yesterday when you said 'superior race'?" he shifted uncomfortably.

"Just what I said. You think you're so much smarter than the rest of us just because you aren't human. You think you see everything, and yet you're blind."

Zim's eyes met hers. "So. . .you know I'm an alien. . ." he spoke, meaning that as more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. Besides the fact that your disguise sucks, Dib told me you were an alien as soon as I got here. Dib would _never_ lie to me."

". . .oh. so why did you pretend to be my friend?"

"I didn't pretend, Zim. You're really my friend, or at least you_ were_ my friend, until you decided you hate me."

Zim felt guilty for yelling at her and pushing her down the day before. He glanced down at the bag in his hands.

"Here Sam, this is for you."

She took the bag, not sure if it was a trick or not, and began to open it up.

"It's a part of your birthday present." He explained.

She pulled out what was inside. It appeared to be one of those small musical jewelry boxes, but when she opened it, she gasped in awe.

The box looked plain and wooden on the outside, just her name 'Sam' engraved in gold lettering on the top. Inside, it was lined with red velvet, and there was an indention in the bottom. On the inside of the lid was an imprint, painted in bold-permanent ink. The imprint was of the Dark Witch, Sam's favorite duel monster's card.

"I thought you could put those card thingies in it. I made it for you myself." Zim smirked proudly "If you meet me after Skool, I'll give you the second part of your present."

Sam pulled Zim into a hug, something he hadn't been expecting. Dib walked up to them, his normal glares at Zim.

"Hi Dib! Look at what Zim gave me for my birthday!!!"

Zim wandered off, smirking. The Dib-human's expression when he saw the beautiful gift was priceless.

'this is _PERFECT_! I can get on the Dib's nerves by making his pitiful little _GIRLFRIEND_ think I'm her friend!'

Zim was so proud of himself for talking himself into believing the perfect story. He wouldn't ever admit to anyone, including himself, that he thought of Sam as a (dare I say the 'f' word. . .) a friend (gasp!) and even worse, he would never admit that he was. . .a bit jealous of Dib because of his attachment to Sam. But instead of admitting to this, his ego and stubbornness had allowed him to insist that the human was simply a part of his destruction-of-earth scheme.

The rest of the day went by normally. Zim glared at Dib, Dib plotted ways to get Zim on 'Mysterious Mysteries', Gaz played her Game Slave 2, Sam drew in her sketchbook, Mrs. Bitters talked about doom, and the rest of the class was just. . .there. after Skool let out, Sam hurriedly caught up to Zim, who had been the first person. . .er. . .the first one out of class.

"You'll have to come to my house for your present, so tell the Dib where you'll be, so he won't worry."

Zim smirked inwardly when Sam nodded in agreement and ran off to find Dib. When she returned, she sighed heavily.

"He's mad at me." was the first thing out of her mouth.

"Mad? For what?" smirking inwardly, the smirk getting bigger.

"He yelled at me because he thinks I'm hanging out with you way too much."

Zim felt a bit guilty as well as happy. He was happy because by making Dib and Sam hate each other, which he was doing, Zim would be taking away the one person who cared about Dib as well as taking away all of Dib's chances to expose him, but guilty because he felt sorry for Sam. He had seen the soap operas GIR frequently watched, and when there was a failed relationship, the female would cry and become miserable.

Zim wasn't sure how close Sam was to Dib, so he didn't know how she would react. All he knew was that they lived together, hugged each other, and hung out, so hopefully when Sam turned against him, Zim would be able to mold her. Maybe even have her join forces with him and they could destroy the earth together. . .

The walk to Zim's house was fairly quiet. Once they were there, Zim stopped Sam from walking any further.

"Before you go inside, I need to ask you something. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I. . .need to blindfold you. I don't want you looking around."

"Why? Don't _you_ trust _me_?" she quirked an eyebrow.

Zim stared at her for a few seconds and then sighed.

"yes, I trust you." He walked up to the door and opened it. "don't tell _anyone_ about _anything_ you see, especially don't tell" Zim paused to shiver at the thought "Dib. . ."

"I won't tell anyone anything. I swear."

They walked inside, and Sam was immediately knocked down by GIR, who began slobbering all over her.

"GIR! Get off of her!" Zim yelled.

GIR got off, and Sam stood, wiping drool off of herself, but giggling nonetheless. GIR danced around Sam, happy because of two reasons. One, he liked her very much, and two, she was the first visitor allowed inside of their home.

Sam followed Zim to a set of stairs and they began to walk up. Once they finally reached the top, they came to a door.

"Now, normally I wouldn't do this, but since you already know that I'm an alien, and because you don't seem to want any harm to come to me, I think I can trust you."

"you can. I swear, I won't tell anyone about this. Not even Dib."

Zim nodded and opened the door. Inside was a silver air craft, much like the one he had flown in when he first came to earth, but it was a bit bigger, and could fit two instead of just one. Zim pulled something out of his pocket, and they appeared to be keys. The pushed a button and the roof opened up. They were slightly blinded by the sun, but not for long. The top of the craft lifted up, and Zim climbed it, offering a hand to Sam to help her up.

She looked at him for a few seconds, and then took his hand without hesitation. She sat in the seat next to him and watched, completely mystified, when the top came down and Zim reached around her to buckle her in. then he buckled himself in and put the key in the ignition and started it up. He took off, and the roof closed back over the house. Zim took the craft up high in the air, high enough to be out of sight from any people who might look up into the sky.

He accelerated, and just when Sam thought he was about to slow down or level out the craft, he surprised her by flipping the craft so that he was flying completely upside down. Sam extended her arms much like you would do on a rollercoaster, and squealed excitedly. Zim looked over at her and smiled. He straightened them out and began flying higher, so high, in fact, that it began to turn dark outside the window and windshield. They were almost out of earth's atmosphere when Zim leveled them out again. Suddenly, without warning, he did a dive downward, the ship was completely vertical with the ground.

Sam was so excited by this; her heart was pounding from the excitement, and she couldn't even form words, so instead, she just squealed again. Zim had positioned them in a deserted area far from the City, so they went very low to the ground. In fact, they stayed in the dive until they were only a few yards from the ground, and then he made a complete u-turn and took them back up.

Several dozen barrel dives, flights upside down, and other aerial tricks later, Zim carefully landed on the inside of the roof of his house as the roof opened up for them again. When the craft had come to a complete stop, Zim looked back over at Sam, who was still catching her breath.

"Wow, Zim. That was. . .that. . .it was amazing!"

Zim smiled and leaned over to unhook the seatbelt and then helped her out. She was a bit dizzy from the ride, and Zim couldn't help but giggle at her as she tried to make her way down the stairs again, but he caught her every time she nearly fell. They walked into the living room where GIR was downing yet ANOTHER milkshake and watching the scary monkey show.

"So. . .aren't you going to give me the grand tour?" Sam asked Zim.

"Tour?"

"Yeah, you know, show me around the house?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea. . ."

"Oh. . ." she looked a bit disappointed, but then smiled. "Oh well that's okay. I understand. You probably have tons of really important experiments and stuff."

She began to walk towards the couch where GIR was, when Zim gently turned her around by the shoulder.

"I _guess_ I could show you around. . ."

Zim thought it was a bad idea, but he couldn't just turn her away. . .she was harmless. She wouldn't tell anyone what she saw.

The entire tour took nearly an hour, and after the first hour, they were barely at the lab, which Sam insisted on looking through thoroughly. She was amazed with the technology that Zim had inside of the lab. Things that humans could only dream up in futuristic movies.

Zim thought it was actually nice to show someone all of his secrets and not have any fear. That was something that he didn't understand. Why _did_ he trust her, anyway? This wasn't actually part of his plan, this just. . .happened. he didn't even trust other invaders with his possessions, and yet he had allowed a human, his worst enemy, to not only become exposed to his things, but he wasn't at all worried. He didn't think that there could possibly be any consequences.

Sam sat down in the chair that Zim usually used while working on anything mechanical and began playing with the spare parts that were lying on the table. She began to put bits and pieces together, and Zim realized that she was trying to make something. By the time she was through, the whatever-she-was-making was about the size of a cat, and it appeared to be a wire frame with something inside of it. Zim looked around the side of the chair.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Just making this."

He took the frame and realized that she had bent random pieces of wire to create a frame and had written her name 'Sam' inside of a heart that she had created with wire also. She stood up and began to walk off with it, exploring the rest of the lab.

"You have to leave that here, you know." He said bluntly.

"Why?"

"I don't want you taking anything from my house. Safety precautions."

"Oh. . ." her eyes lowered. "You won't mess it up will you? It's really pretty."

". . ."

"You should hang it up! I'm sure GIR will love it! Maybe in there by the TV so he can look at it all the time when he's watching TV."

"I guess I could find somewhere for it. As long as it doesn't get in my way." Zim took it from her and set it on the table. "It's after nine. Maybe you should go home now."

"Do I _have_ to? I'm having so much fun!"

"I don't want the Dib to worry about you and try to sneak in."

"Oh. . .right."

Zim decided to walk Sam to her house since it was 'polite', and after all, he wanted her to think that he cared about her. So, they walked outside. Almost the entire way to her house, or should I say _Dib's_ house, she made comments about how wonderful it was outside, and about the breeze, and Zim felt sick to his stomach by all of these 'wonderful' comments. Finally, they arrived at their destination. They stood on the porch, and Sam spoke.

"thanks so much for everything, Zim. I'm pretty sure I've never had this much fun in my entire life."

"Yeah, whatever. Just remember not to tell anyone about anything."

"Right."

There was a moments silence, and Sam pulled Zim into another one of those hug things that he hated so much. They pulled away, and Zim was about to say something when the door flew open, and there stood Dib, his arms crossed.

"what took so long?!" he yelled.

"We were. . .doing stuff." Sam replied. "See you in Skool tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye Sam." Zim said, glaring at Dib.

Sam walked inside and Dib closed the door on Zim's face.

"I'm going to take a shower now." Sam informed Dib.

"Fine. Meet me in my room when you're done, okay?" Dib asked her.

Zim walked home, sighing every now and then.

"How could I have lost my focus on the mission? THAT is what is important, not that FILTHY DISGUSTING" it was time for another anti-human rant "PITIFUL. . .and yet something about her. . .no. . .must focus. But. . .maybe when I destroy earth, I could keep her alive. I'm sure the tallest will be so pleased with my work, about not having to send the armada in, and about how efficiently I handled this place, that they won't mind if I let one of the humans live."

Zim walked back into his lair and didn't even bother yelling at GIR for creating a HUGE mess on the floor with his spilled lemonade and went downstairs. He looked over to the table and found what Sam had made from the wire. He picked it up and stared at it for a few seconds, and thought about where to put it. He didn't want GIR to mess it up, so he thought about hanging it above his main table in the lab, but then thought better of it. Instead, he frustrated shoved it into a desk drawer and sat in a dark corner to re-remember why he hated humans. . .

Dib was sitting down on his bed when Sam walked in.

"Cute." Dib said, referring to the pj's she was wearing with little black kitties on them (a/n: Kuro-Neko-Sama, to us Trigun fans . )

"Thanks." She replied, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Did you have fun?" -Dib

"Yeah." -Sam

"So, you got him to show you around the house right?" -Dib

"Yeah. He showed me the entire place, including the lab." -Sam

"Excellent. I knew he'd show you. Did you have to beg?" -Dib

"Nope. Just gave the puppy eyes." -Sam

"Awsome. So. . .tell me _everything_." -Dib

**END!!!**

****

Peggi-Surprisingly enough, that cliffhanger was thought up by. . .my mom, who thinks that Zim is not only out of character in this fic, but thinks that even from the beginning of the fic to the present fic time, the personalities of (most) of the characters have changed drastically. All I have to say to this is. . .yep, I know. I intended to change Zim's personality in the first place, and as for Dib, well, I wasn't really focusing on him anyway. And Sam? Well, no one can say her personality changed, because how do you know she isn't bi-polar? Like. . .like me?! Well, be proud, this chapter is VERY long (over 8 pages, I believe) so please review.


	10. Deceit?

**CHAPTER TEN**

The next day of Skool was Friday. Zim arrived just as the bell rang, and had to run to class. Mrs. Bitters hadn't arrived yet, and everyone was talking. Zim grew bored and left the room. He sat in the empty bathroom on the (DIRTY!!!) floor, plotting evilness. He had plans to create a huge greenhouse to place over the earth, causing the greenhouse effect to speed up.

As he walked out of the bathroom, he saw the door to his classroom close, which meant Mrs. Bitters was there. He strode into class, and was abruptly stopped by Mrs. Bitters.

"Zim! You're late again!"

"I was in the bathroom!" Zim explained.

"Yeah, probably trying to come up with another plan to destroy earth. A plan, by the way, that I will ruin." Dib smirked at Zim.

Zim took his seat and looked back towards Sam's desk, but she wasn't there. He was a bit disappointed, but shrugged it off and continued working on the design for his gigantic greenhouse.

About an hour later, the classroom door opened.

"Samantha, you're late." Mrs. Bitters made and obvious observation.

"I'm sorry, I had an interview this morning and it ran really late." Sam explained.

"Fine. Take your seat. We were just discussing how pollution will eventually doom us all."

Sam sat in the back and took out the infamous sketchbook. Zim lost all concept of time, because the next thing he knew, Keef and Ryan had sat down next to him.

"C'mon, Zim. Don't you want to help us put the glitter on Jupiter?" –Keef

". . .no. . ." Zim returned to his greenhouse picture.

"How about the paint on mars and Neptune?" –Ryan

". . .no. . ."

"The rings need to be drawn on Saturn. . .you want to do them?" –Keef

". . .NO!!!"

"Zim!" Mrs. Bitters yelled

". . .yes?. . ."

"You're yelling. Stop yelling."

Zim growled slightly "tell them to stop BOTHERING Zim!!!"

"maybe you should switch groups. Torque, you switch with Zim."

Torque began to protest "But our project is already fini-"

"Now!" Mrs. Bitters snaked behind him (me: it's creepy when she does that!)

Zim smirked at Dib as he approached him.

"Hiya _Dib_." Zim sat down and instantly began working on his greenhouse picture again.

"Um. . ." Sam began "What's that?" she pointed towards the picture

Freehanded, Zim isn't exactly an artist (me: duh! Look at how he drew his own house!!!)

"it's a greenhouse." He simply stated.

"To destroy earth?" Dib asked.

". . ."

"It looks more like. . .like. . .here, give it here." Sam took the picture and tore a blank page out of her sketchbook and redrew Zim's design, only it looked _very_ realistic, almost as though it had been drawn professionally.

Zim's jaw dropped when he saw her work.

"Now draw ME in a control room on top looking down at the FILTHY planet that you will draw inside!!!" Zim commanded

Sam slightly blushed "Draw you? I. . .er. . .I don't draw anything that's alive, only objects.

". . .oh. . ."

". . ._that's_ your plan?!" Dib held back laughter when he realized Zim's plan" build a greenhouse around the earth?! Not while _I'm_ around! Your plan is going to fail, Zim! And I will be the one who fails your failing plan!"

the whole class glanced up at Dib but returned to their work, whispering about how much of a freak he was.

Zim stuck his tongue out and looked back at Sam, who had completely finished the sketch and was back in her book, drawing, but not letting anyone see. That irritated Zim slightly, because he hated when people had secrets that they kept from him. It made him feel like they were plotting against him. Finally, it was time for recess. Zim folded the picture of the greenhouse and stuck it in his pocket. Once he was outside, he looked for a place to finalize his plans.

Sam and Dib approached Zim, and Gaz walked off playing with her Game Slave 2.

"I'll be with Gaz." Dib said, hugging Sam and glaring at Zim.

"kay."

After Dib walked off, Sam smiled at Zim. "So, why a greenhouse?"

". . ."

"You don't _really_ want to destroy earth, do you?" she asked.

"Not _all_ of it. . ." Zim mumbled in response, not loudly enough for her to hear.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Thanks again for yesterday. So. . .when's _your_ birthday?"

"We don't celebrate birthdays where I'm from. They keep a record somewhere, but. . .it's not really tradition."

"So, how old are you?" she asked.

"About 26, but my lifespan is longer than yours, so I guess I would be a bit younger than you if I were a filthy disgusting human."

". . .so, what's the name of your planet?"

"Why?"

"Just making conversation."

"Irk."

". . .eh?" she quirked an eyebrow (me: NO! That's _my_ trademark! How dare she steal it!)

"Irk. That's the name of my home planet."

"That's a funny name for a planet. . ."

"Oh, and EARTH is NORMAL?" he asked, half-jokingly.

"Guess you're right. Why do you want to destroy earth so badly?"

"The Tallest told me to; I dare not fail my mission.

". . .the Tallest?"

"Oh, on Irk, we are ranked by our height. Although I was the smallest invader, because of my capabilities and great intellect, the Tallest sent me on a secret mission to take earth."

"Intellect? So. . .you must be the smartest guy on your home planet!" 'wow, dumb planet'

"Yes, yes I am."

"What'll happen if you never destroy earth?"

"I will. I will destroy this pitiful ball of dirt before the armada even comes."

"Armada? Your backup gang, I guess?"

"yes."

"Oh."

"If. . .if you want, maybe I can let you live, but. . .you have to help me. if you help me, we can destroy earth and go to Irk together."

"Sorry, Zim. But I can't. I'll have to help Dib when he needs me."

"But. . .don't you care about me?" 'no! I can't lose this! This might be my only shot to get her on my side!'

"Yes, we're friends and I do care about you."

"But. . .you'd still help that disgusting earth monkey?"

"Of course. Me and him have been a team for a long time now. Maybe you could talk to the Tallest and ask for a re-assignment."

"No, they would think I failed the mission."

". . .oh. well, I'd better go now so Dib doesn't send a SWAT team to come get me."

"Okay. Bye. See you in class."

Zim watched as she walked over to Gaz and Dib, and then pulled out a paper to plan ways to talk the Tallest into a re-assignment.

"So. . ." Dib began "learn anything?"

"Oh, lots."

**END!!!**

Peggi-Does anyone feel sorry for Zim? Maybe just a little? Anyway, thanks for the reviews (I only got one for that last chapter, but OH WELL) and don't worry Eev, I wouldn't change GIR's personality (it's too much like mine lolz). EVERYONE, PITY EEVEE'S SCREEN DOOR! THE HURRICAINE KILLED IT!!! IT DIED!!!

Zim-Silence, earth-monkey!

Peggi-(glomps) Please review peoples. Thankies


	11. Exotic Dancer?

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

After recess was over, everyone returned to their projects. Zim began using his incredible (me: yeah, incredibly BAD) math skills to determine how much material he would need for his earth-sized greenhouse. He might have to ask the Tallest for some of the materials, but he was sure it would work. He was sure, that is, until Dib brought his planet-sized plan down to _actual_ size.

"People will notice what you're building. You can't build it from space. This plan isn't even worth me trying to destroy."

"Dare you insult the INGENIOUS plans of ZIM?!" Zim squeaked

". . .ingenious? INGENIOUS?! You can't build a gigantic GREENHOUSE around the earth!!!" Dib fumed.

"Hmph. I will not fall for your tricks, Dib-scum. Pitiful _earth-monkey_!"

Dib mumbled something about 'exposing aliens' and 'foolish plans', and Sam giggled at them both.

No one in their group really talked after that, up until it was almost time for lunch. The only exception: Zim's occasional outbursts of randomness.

Since it was only a few more minutes until the lunch bell rang, Mrs. Bitters was going to make an important announcement.

"Since it's only a few more minutes until the lunch bell rings, I am going to make an important announcement." (me: wow. . .someone say deje vu!) "After you return from lunch, you will begin a _new_ project. You and the group you are with right now will become a family. You will each be assigned a job and told which member of the family you will be. Go away now."

The bell rang, and everyone left.

Zim walked with Sam and Dib towards the cafeteria. Gaz met them before they waked in. Dib and Gaz walked off, letting Sam walk with Zim.

"Ugh, I already know what we're doing in Mrs. Bitters' class." Sam made an observation.

"How do you know?"

"At my old Skool, right before I moved, we did this. It was actually kinda fun, not to mention _funny_. See, sometimes all three group members would end up as kids, or all three as wives or husbands, and it was funny how they would explain it in their report. We're given a certain amount of money with each job, and we have to explain what all our life is like. It's really great, you'll understand it better when we actually do the project."

"If you and the Dib are my children, can I order you around?" Zim asked, thinking about using them to build his greenhouse."

Sam giggled a bit at the thought of Zim playing the part of a single mother in a frilly pink apron.

"Why did you move?" Zim asked, casually

"Why does it matter?"

"You asked me some questions, so now I'm asking you some questions."

"Well," she began "my parents are to busy for me, and they didn't want me home alone, so they told me to pick someone I wanted to live with. Since me and Dib are so close, I decided to move in. my sister moved in with her boyfriend across town, so I wasn't the only one my parents kicked out of the house."

"You have a sister?"

"yeah. Remember the girl in the limo? The one who gave me my parent's present? Well, that's my older sister, Desiree."

"Oh. So. . .do you miss your parents a lot?"

"Sometimes. Only when I think about them and home and what my life used to be like. So, my turn to ask a question. How did you meet GIR?"

"He was assigned to me. he is the most advanced SIR unit the Tallest had to offer." Zim tried to smile proudly, but his dislike for GIR was obvious.

"Do you miss Irk?" she asked him.

". . .yes. almost all the time. And I can't go back until my mission is complete."

"Oh." Sam was at a loss for words.

She didn't realize that he actually missed his home until that point, but now she understood why. He was light-years, possibly light-_centuries_, away from home on a mission that he absolutely _had_ to complete. She began to feel sorry for him, but then got an idea.

"Maybe you could go back to Irk to visit!"

"Visit?"

"Yeah! Like a vacation! When you work really hard, you should always take a break so you don't get over-worked! I'm sure your Tallest wouldn't mind if you went back just to visit your home and friends!"

"Friends?" he questioned.

"Yeah, you _do_ have friends back home, right?"

Zim shifted uncomfortably before answering "Invaders need no one. NO ONE!!!"

He stormed off, trying not to let her see his eyes. Something was wrong, terribly wrong with him. His eyes were watering and stinging a bit, and he felt like there was something in his throat. He tried hard not to. . .cry? was that it? Was the mighty Zim _crying_?!

Zim slowly walked back to class when it was time. After much consideration, he came to the conclusion that he was homesick. Perhaps it was the sudden flood of emotion that was caused by his homesickness that had made him cry. That, or perhaps an malfunction in his pak; he would have to check it later.

He sat down at the desk in his group, and spaced out until Mrs. Bitters stopped by with two containers filled with paper slips. He saw Dib reaching into the blue container and Sam into the pink one. They each pulled out one piece of paper, and when Mrs. Bitters approached him, he followed Dib's lead and reached into the blue one. He looked at his piece of paper and had only one question.

"What is an. . . 'exotic dancer'?"


End file.
